1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a partial-lining disk brake in the form of a fixed-caliper brake for wheels of motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Partial-lining disk brakes, as fixed-caliper brakes, are known in many configurations (e.g. DE 41 29 194 A1), the brake housing being split parallel to the plane of the brake disk to be acted upon by the brake pads, and the two housing parts being immobilized with respect to one another by axial threaded joining and associated fit joins. The housing as a whole is then nonpositively immobilized with respect to the brake carrier by way of a further axial threaded join. There are thus present, with a solution of this kind, numerously highly-stressed threaded joins, of which, in particular, the threaded join located in the join to the brake carrier must ensure transmission of the entire braking force to the brake carrier.
It is an object of the invention to provide a partial-lining disk brake that is of simplified configuration despite being able to reliably transfer to the brake carrier even the maximum braking torques that occur, for example, in heavy commercial vehicles.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by a partial-lining disk brake in the form of a fixed-caliper brake for wheels of vehicles, in particular of motor vehicles, that are rotatable about an axle spindle, having a brake carrier stationary with respect to the axle spindle and a brake housing split parallel to the brake disk plane whose housing halves are detachably braced with respect to one another and to the brake carrier, the brake carrier having a recess that receives, as counterelement, a segment of the brake housing, wherein the recess is configured as a receptacle, open radially outward at the edge, having positive engagement in the wheel rotation direction with the segment of the brake housing forming the counterelement. The advantages of the invention are the result of a positive join of the brake housing to the brake carrier, which is configured in a manner independent of rotation direction, is that the threaded join of the brake housing to the brake carrier is to the greatest possible extent relieved of the braking forces acting in the circumferential direction, and essentially serves only for positioning of the brake immobilized with respect to the brake carrier.
It is thereby also possible, according to the present invention, for the threaded joins which brace the brake housing halves axially with respect to one another simultaneously to provide threaded joining of the braking housing to the brake carrier.